The present invention relates to a treeless and a gulletless saddle and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to a treeless and gulletless saddle that provides a fully flexible saddle which conforms to and continuously contacts a horse""s back over the horse""s spine during all types of movement, while simultaneously providing contoured support for a rider which enables the rider to fully communicate with the horse.
Throughout history saddles have facilitated riders in remaining mounted on their horse. Early saddles comprised a simple, flat saddle blanket secured to the back of a horse. This simple design facilitated the rider in remaining on the horse during calm movements, such as walking, but did not help the rider to remain on the horse during faster movements such as galloping or jumping. With the arrival of organized warfare a more substantial saddle was developed which included a rigid saddletree that anchored a soldier in the saddle and rendered him difficult to dislodge by his opponents.
These rigid saddletrees were thought to distribute the weight of the rider evenly over the horse""s back and to provide a gullet, i.e., a spacing of the saddle from the backbone ridge of the horse. This rigid frame design with a gullet was thought to ease the workload of the horse. Spacing of the rigid frame from the horse""s backbone ridge was also though to evenly distribute the weight of the rider. Rigid saddletrees were also thought to provide the rider with a stable support base from which to control the horse by providing a permanent arched shape to the saddle including a raised pommel, a raised cantle and a lowered seat area positioned therebetween. Due to these perceived benefits, rigid saddletrees having gullets, i.e., spacing between the saddle and the backbone ridge of the horse, have become standard in virtually all saddle designs.
Rigid saddletrees, however, have several disadvantages. During riding the rigid frame is forced downwardly into and against the horse""s back and shoulders by the weight of the rider. This rubbing and downward force of the rigid saddletree can result in saddle sores to both horse and rider. In more extreme cases, the rigid frame substantially limits performance of the horse by preventing free movement of the horse""s front legs at the shoulders. Another disadvantage is that saddles manufactured with rigid saddletrees do not conform to the shape of the horse so that with each movement of the horse, such as breathing and striding, the frame is forced against the horse""s back and sides. Moreover, due to the expense of manufacturing saddles, only a single sized rigid saddle may be available for a variety of horses each having a unique size. Additionally, the gullet design of prior art saddles tends to concentrate the entire load of the rider at two contact points on either side of the horse""s back, which may strain or injure the horse.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fully flexible, treeless and gulletless saddle which conforms to the shape of a horse""s back.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a treeless saddle that provides contoured support for a rider and which enables the rider to fully communicate with the horse.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a treeless saddle that is substantially more comfortable for both horse and rider.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a treeless saddle having an outer shape and design which conforms to international riding regulations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible saddle that conforms to the shape of each individual horse, regardless of the horse""s size.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a treeless saddle that does not contact the shoulders of the horse.
Accordingly, the treeless and gulletless saddle of the present invention preferably comprises a layered arrangement of flexible leather and foam, and does not include a rigid saddletree or frame, or spacing between the saddle and the horse""s back. In particular, the inventive saddle comprises two lower body half sections sewn together, and a back pad secured thereto, wherein the underside of the pad is in form fitting contact with the back of the horse generally across the central surface area of the saddle. Accordingly, the two lower body half sections directly follow the contour of the horse""s back and do not form a gullet. The saddle further comprises additional layers of soft leather and foam shaped to define an upwardly extending pommel, an upwardly extending cantle, and a lowered seat area positioned therebetween. The arched and contoured shape of the saddle, therefore, is defined by soft foam and leather and not by a rigid steel or wooden internal frame. Accordingly, the rider is received in a contoured seat which meets international riding regulations and which facilitates the rider in communicating with the horse. Moreover, the flexible form fitting saddle of the present invention provides form fitting comfort for both horse and rider during all phases of movement, regardless of the horse""s size or shape.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.